Home Alone
by ThatBitchCalledWong
Summary: First fanfiction story for me. Carlisle and the others have gone out to hunt. Edward is now left home alone with a certain seductress to play with. Things can only get good.


**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction story though i am an avid reader. I've had this idea running through my thoughts for a while and finally decided to write it down. Hope you enjoy and I would love some feed back. Review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of these characters. If I did Bella and Jasper would have been together a long time ago.**

* * *

The Denials were only supposed to be visiting for a while. Carlise and the others went to hunt and that left me home alone with Kate down stairs and Tanya and Irina who knows where.

While in my room listening to music is usually a blessing, tonight I just could not get into it. Deciding to no be the lonely little fucker I usually am I ventured downstairs to Kate.

"Oh yeah, just like that. Right there! Oh YES! I'm so close, yes. Yes, yes, yes, YES! OH GOD! FUCK!"

Is Kate honestly doing what my virgin mind could only imagine? I walked further down and saw a sight that would forever be ingrained into my mind.

There in my living room, right next to my beloved piano on the couch was Kate fucking herself naked. She was on her back, with legs bent and wide open. One arm was circling and squeezing her perky round breast. While the other was venturing on her abdomen downwards. You could see the slick shine of her pussy lips dripping on the couch. Her venturing hand finally reached its destination and she was slowly rubbing herself.

"Oh yes baby, right there". was her mantra.

I couldn't help myself and slowly started to rub my hardening dick through my tight jeans. My palm giving me pleasures I could only have imagined before.

Rocking my hips with the movement of Kates fingers, which were now pounding into her soaking pussy, is when I felt a pair of hands suddenly start massaging my back.

"Isn't she beautiful? The curves of her breast, the glow of her skin. The wetness between her legs."

Hearing these words and feeling Tanyas warm hands on my body were pushing my control. With a few more words I knew, as well as Tanya, that it would break.

"What are you doing standing here on the stairs when you could be fucking a sweet tight pussy of a seductress? Come on Edward, I know from your hard dick that you are just wanting to lose control and destroy my pussy with your dick."

With those words my resolved broke. I flew forward towards Kates waiting pussy.

"Edward? Oh YES! RIGHT THERE!"

Kates pussy felt so smooth and soon I was fuck the shit out of her with my tongue. I plunged it in just like my dick would soon be doing.

Looking up I saw Tanya stinging on Kates face. Her pussy being eaten out by her own sister.

"Kate your feels so good! Don't stop it you fucking whore. That's what you are a whore. You like being eaten out while fucking my pussy with your tongue don't you? Say it!"

"YES! Tanya I love fucking and being fucked too! I'm eating out my sister and loving it! I'm a fucking whore. I'm your fucking whore. Abuse me!"

I plunged my rock hard dick into her now drenched pussy.

"Oh yes Edward! Right there. Faster! Fuck my pussy like no other! Abuse it! Oh yes, right there. I'm so fucking close! FASTER! HARDER! FUCK YES!"

My dick pistoned out of her at a speed I didn't know possible. Her pussy clenched around my dick with her orgasm. I kept fucking her hard, working to my own releases as she lays in orgasmic bliss.

I looked up to see Tanya furiously fucking herself while watching her sister and I. That there had me coming in Kate.

"Yes Edward! Fill my pussy with your spunk!"

I collapsed and rolled off of Kate. Tanya then strutted towards us, in her glorious naked state.

"Kate on your back". she commanded.

Kate did as told and was then straddled by Tanya. Tanya started to rub their pussys together.

"Kate you feel my pussy on yours? Yes it feels so good."

"TANYA! Don't ever stop! Yes, just like that!"

I couldn't handle it any more. With the two of them rubbing pussies and groping each other I could not hold back.

My rehardened dick plunged into Kates pussy then pulled out and the plunged into Tanyas a waiting top pussy.

"OH YES EDWARD. Fuck both of our pussies. Don't stop!"

And I didn't. I fucked the shit out of their tight pussies until there was no more.

"Yes Edward! We're almost there! Keep fucking us! Don't stop! HARDER! FASTER! YES! OH GOD! FUCK ME! YES! YES! YESS!"

I released inside of her pussy, whoevers own I was in at the time and stood.

I looked down at the two spent vampires and grinned.

"We'll have to stay home more often if it turns out like this every time".

Tanya stood next to me and stated "Edward this hasn't finished yet".

I couldn't help it and dove right back in.

End.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I sure did. Review please!**  
** - ThatBitchCalledWong**


End file.
